In a prior art device of the kind specified disclosed in German Patent 34 17 924 C2 the connecting spigot has at one end a screwthreaded bore with a hexagon head. Instead of this, the connecting spigot can also have a union nut or a dog clutch half or similar connecting means. The prior art device does not ensure that in a non-central position the clamp cannot be lifted by tilting over the annular collar, thus after all being pulled off the socket. Another prior art device disclosed in German Patent Specification 37 21 063, features of which appear in the preamble of the claim, is improved in this respect. Even with the gripping lever closure opened but the spring latched-in, the clamp is prevented from being pulled off the socket in the axial direction by the annular collar having in the radial direction an extension which is greater than the smallest distance of the retaining flanges from one another in the closure position of the clamp.
A device of the kind specified is also known from German OS 2611175 A1, wherein for stabilization--i.e., enhanced resistance to twisting--each component shell is connected more particularly by welding to an inner shell. At the same time the increase in the number of clamping flanges thereby rendered possible improves the contact pressure of the hose end on the socket.